If we were a movie
by Haely Potter
Summary: you'd be the right guy and I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with... but this is not. This is real life and I'm your best friend and always will be only your best friend even if I love you... femSasu, onesided NaruSasu, some NaruHina, cutting


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sasuke (aka. Hanami) or Hinata or anyone you might recognoze!

A/N: I used the same name as in _My Love, My Life_ because I actually came up with Hanami for this story but I liked it so much so I put it in _My Love, My Life_ too!

_**WARNING:** cutting and some angst..._

I watched as you walked down the road with an other girl again. I don't know how long I've been in love with you. It might have started when we were just toodlers in kindergardten or when we started school but I do know that it's been for a very long time.

You know, you're the first one to see me and yet you don't see me at all. What a depressing thought.

I leaned on the counter as you and your new girlfriend entered the café I'm working in. I put on a fake smile like I always do for you.

"Hi Hanami-chan!" you greet me with your normal style. "This is Hinata, I'm sure you two have met!"

I try to smile to the girl with blue hair but it's more like a grimace. "Yeah, we're in the same math class, the advanced one. What would you like?"

I feel so bitter when I ask that, it should be me with you coming to a café and being asked what I want. I'd say I'll take a strawberrycake and a mint tea and you'd take an applepie and a cafe laté.

"I'll take a pice of applepie and a laté. Hinata-chan, what would you like?" you ask the shy girl next to you. She blushes deep red.

"I-i'd l-like a-a pice of pi-pineaple tart a-and a-a ginger t-tea, p-please," she stuters.

I can't believe you're together with her. She's so uncertan about herself while you walk around like you own the place when she's prakticly the one who owns it... I smile forcedly and she seems to notice it but she ignores it. I get what you want: the applepie I baked with utemost care, the pineaple tart I know my mother baked and your drinks. You pay for the both of you and I watch jealously as you take her hand and lead her to the table we normally sat when we were young.

I secretly watch as you kiss her deeply and wish it was me instead of her sitting there. Besides she doesen't know what kind of kisses you like! She just resieves meekly! I know you want a woman with brains of her own and a will of fire!

A few weeks later:

My celphone rings and I pick it up with my blood covered hands. It's your number. I wonder if you caught Hinata cheeting on you with Inuzuka already. I saw them last week making out in a back alley when I was walking home from work. I didn't tell you because it would have hurt you.

I click it open. "Hello?"

_"Hanami-chan?"_ your voice askes from the other end. It sounds like you're crying.

"Who else would answer you at three in the bloody morning?"

_"...could you come and get me from the park? And can I crash your place for the night?"_

I sigh. So you had seen Inuzuka and Hinata. "Sure, Itachi's room is free as he's at college at the moment. I'll be at the park in ten minutes."

I cot off the line and look at my pale face from the mirror in my bathroom. I wash my hands fast and bandage my wrists before pulling on my gloves and leaving the bathroom to put on my clothes.

Twelve minutes later I stop the car infront of you. You look so miserable as you open the door and sit to the passanger seat.

"So, why are you here at noght?" I ask even thought I know the answer.

You take a deep brath. "You know how I had bought the ticket's to the consert, right? And that Hinata and I were supposed to go together?"

I roll my eyes. "No, of course not. You've just been talking about it for the whole last week."

"Well, yeah, anyway, we went to the concert and it was all good untill the end when Hinata said she had to go to the bathroom. When she wasn't back in fifteen minuts I went to check on her and I found her... kissing... *sob* Kiba..." you break down crying.

I just drive silently on 'til we reach my house.

"Hey, Naruto, were here," I say gently as I shut down the car.

You have calmed down a little on the journey but you still have the tear streacks running down your cheeks as you get out of the car. I follow you silently after locking the car doors. I don't like seeing you like this. You seem so hollow...

I lead you upstairs to the room accros the hall of my room. It used to be my bigbrother's but then he went to college. Sometimes he still comes around (mainly when he has a lot of dirty clothes then mom then takes pity on him and washes them) and then he sleeps there. His old clothes are still there which is good. I take out an old t-shist and boxers and throw the at you.

"Change, you'll thank me in the morning," say as I turn to leave. Then an idea strucks me and I turn around. I walk up to you and give you a slight kiss on your cheek. You just stares at me. "You'll always have room here, even if you have fifve hundred wifes and tent housand kids." Now I'm ready to leave.

I walk to my room and feel tears slip down from my eyes. From your reaction tonight I know you'll never see me as anything but friend and it hurts so much. I know I have the knife in the bathroom and it'd be an easy way out but I know I'm stornger than that. I want to prove the world wrong. Oh, how wrong it is when it thinks it could defeat Uchiha Hanami.

I throw myself on my bed and break down crying and I cry for a good time until I fall asleep, dreaming of you holding my hand, kissing me, telling me you have always loved me. And after almost two hours of sleep I wake up to the bright new day, on my own, when all I wanted was just on the other side of the hall and yet so far away I could never reach.

¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

A/N: this _might_ continue if I feel like it but I'm not promising anyting!


End file.
